ALEXANDER LANG
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: one shot/ future/ HOW SMALLVILLE - LEXANA SHOULD END/ Clark's POV


_Lex Luthor was never presented in Smallville as true villain. He had good heart in the beginning and ionly yearn for love. He was misguided and deceived in S7 when he decided to kill Clark, so it was really implausible when he suddely become the bad man in the finale, especially without his memories (come on! Stupidest idea ever! Besides, shouldn't Lex without his memories be ever more good than the one In season 1?)._  
_ There is no memory wipe here and no ressurection!_

* * *

_**you can see video - link in my profile**  
_

* * *

I just wanted to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were ok, if you were happy.

My plan was to just get a glimpse of you and leave before you would notice me, but when I finally saw you… that was the biggest shock of my life. Not because of you, but because of who you were with.

I could see the bald guy clearly, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shit, carrying bags. You two looked like you were just shopping, but it was impossible, wasn't it? I must've been hallucinating! After all he was dead and he would've never worn those clothes or acted like that.

I couldn't leave now, not without a proper explanation, so I just landed in front of you, keeping the distance, so you wouldn't cause me any pain.

You looked stunned, but then you quickly covered your partner with your own body like you were afraid I might hurt him.

And you explained everything while I could just stand there, staring at you two, speechless. There was no doubt now that that was him.

You told me that you'd found an old and forgotten LuthorCorp lab and there he'd been. Lying in a coma, hibernated, waiting for somebody to set him free.

His limbs had been frost-bitten after the Arctic, he'd had the Veritas symbol engraved on his chest, so he'd been put to sleep and healed by his clones' skin. He hadn't yet foresee that one of those clones would get out of control. That was the Lex that had put the bomb on the top of the Daily Planet, that was the clone Oliver Queen had blown up. It wasn't the real person. Just a copy with all Lex's memories.

You told me you'd taken care of him when you'd woken him up. You'd still had feelings for him despite everything. You'd nursed him back to his feet and then you'd watched his transition. First you'd wanted him to leave, but you'd realized that was suddenly the man you'd fallen for such a long time ago. He'd admitted he'd been wrong and misguided. He'd been misled while thinking that I was Earth's greatest threat. When he'd found out what I'd done and how I'd become Superman he'd understood how wrong he'd been. He'd felt played and used. With no purpose anymore. Then he'd decided he had a purpose after all – loving you. He'd decided not to go back to LuthorCorp, not to reveal him being alive and well. He'd decided to live a happy and normal life by the woman he always loved. You'd gotten married the second time and now his name was Alexander Lang.

You were saving the city while using your power suit and he owned a small company.

I understood there was no place for me in your lives anymore. I knew it from the beginning. I got even more than I wanted. I just wanted to see if you were happy and realized you were beyond happy. You finally got the life you deserved, the best one I could pray for for you. It was by the side of my enemy, but was he an enemy now? He'd changed. He'd become the man I always believed that he could become.

And that made me happy.

I had to leave though. I had my life in Metropolis by the side of my fiancée and you two had your life here. Everything was right.

And there it was. The final goodbye. The final forgiveness and understanding when I looked at your husband and nodded. That was it. I just nodded and he nodded back.

But when our eyes met we told ourselves everything we needed to. We forgave. We understood. We were finally at peace.

There was no place for friendship anymore, but there was no hate and hostility, no rivalry, and that was once again more than I could pray for.

With that knowledge I flew away…


End file.
